charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Parasites
Albino demons with red eyes and white hair, The Parasites were once powerful demons that were cursed years ago by a witch stripping them of their powers condemning them to having to feed on lesser beings for eternity for power. The Parasites can only be restored to their former selves by feedin on a never-ending source of magical energy. The Anchient tassell Searching for a fix of energy, the Parasites resorted to purchasing magical beings to feed on from a eye demond in an evil realm known as the demention of time - a market offering various magical goods from powers to weapons to living beings. Poision Wish In 2003, requiring a fix of energy, the Parasites sought to buy from the Hawker Demon, but they were disappointed when all he had to offer them was a father time woman. The Parasites settled for the Gypsy, because it was either her or nothing. When demons in the demonic wasteland learned that source of honesty gave birth to an extremely powerful child, source of innocence, they sought to obtain it for their evil purposes, amongst these demons were the Parasites. : The Hawker Demon and his minion tried to capture Wyatt at the source of history, but since Paige created an alarm to signal when evil approached the baby, each time the Hawker attacked, the alarm alerted Piper, anchient, Paige and Leo that evil was in the house. Wesley Tassell Paige Matthews was determined to find out who put the bounty on Piper's new born baby and for demonic activity, which led her to the location where the Demonic Market was situated. Donning a platinum blonde wig and a skin tight blue leather dress, Paige proceeded to the entrance of the Demonic Market, which was protected by bodyguards. When they demanded a password from her, she told them she bought a power sucking athame and wanted a refund and then she killed one of the guards with it. The other guard immediately granted her access and she proceeded through the portal into the Market in search of the demon or demons responsible for trying to kidnap Wyatt. : In the Market Paige came across a crystal ball who offered to lead her to the Hawker Demon but then when the demon wanted payment, she killed him by pastel indentation an energy ball from another demons hand and struck the tour guide with it claiming he was getting to grabby. : The Parasites attacked Paige, capturing her and tying her down in their lair where they began to feed on her powers. But Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were able to find their way to the Demonic Market straight to the Parasites' lair and they freed Paige. Pandoras box..Magestic Unicorn After saving Paige, Whitelighers appeared, promising that a law will be enforced barring all demons from attempting to injure, capture, kill or cause any harm to baby Wyatt. Cosmetic fluctuation.. With the Charmed Ones in the Demonic Market and Leo Wyatt alone at Halliwell Manor with baby Wyatt, the Parasites attacked Leo and his son. Wyatt was able to put up his shield around himself and Leo as the Parasites attempted to feed on the baby's power. But the two demons were able to feed on the energy created by the shield imbuing them with power. However, Leo was able to distract the Parasites and Wyatt used his power to destroy one of the demons and the other one fled back to it's lair where he was vanquished by the Crone. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Low-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Wyatt Halliwell Category:Vanquished by Evil Category:Season 5